


Parabatai

by Nadiainklover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Parabatai means you’re lifetime partners. That you’re willing to put your life in the line to save each other. You understand each other more than anyone could, you love them unconditionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parabatai

“To your right” Max called, casting a quick spell to send the demon in front of him back to the demon otherworld. 

Rafael was quick to react to Max’s words and shoot an arrow after the demon that was coming towards him. The demon turned to ash as the arrow hit him, but Rafael was already aiming towards another demon. 

“You’re getting slow” Max laughed  
“Shut up” Rafael called, shooting another arrow towards a demon that was coming towards Max.  
“Thanks” Max called, sending out a ball of fire towards the new approaching demons.

There had been a call at the New York Institute about a demon attack in an abandoned apartment building. There weren’t many demons, according to the reports, so Max and Rafael had decided to take them together. It was an easy kill. This demons were not even strong enough to hurt any of them, but they were still fast and knew how to dodge any attacks coming from Max and Rafael.

“Rafi” Max called “Get behind me. I’ll finish this”

Rafael obeyed without a word, moving to stand back and back with Max. He still had his bow and arrow ready just in case, but already knew the spell Max was going to use. Speaking lowly under his breath, Max enchanted a ring of fire around the two of them. Just as the last few demons jumped at them, a wall of fire rose from the ring and eliminated all the demons.

Once the battle was over, the ring of fire disappeared, leaving just a burnt circle on the floor. Max looked smug at the result of his spell while Rafael put away his weapons.

“Show off” Rafael commented as Max turned to grin at him.  
“You love it!” Max smirked.  
“Come on” Rafael laughed “We have to get back home before papá starts to worry”  
“He started worrying as soon as we told him we were coming here” Max rolled his eyes, but followed after his brother as they made their way out of the building.

Rafael and Max had been fighting together as soon as they started training. Max had taken such a liking to the Shadowhunter fighting style, he loved the thrill of it. He was always first in line for a mission, ready to fight and save the world from demons. Rafael was more reserved, he was the master mind behind all of their plans. He liked planning and thinking of all the possibilities there could be while fighting, and he was also the one who helped their papá when potions were required or drawing pentagrams. Max also liked to use his magic while fighting. He had learned a lot of defensive spells as he grew up and liked to use them whenever he could. Together the two made a very good team while fighting. They were old enough to go on missions alone. Rafael was 16 years old and Max was 14. Even though Alec and Magnus would prefer for their sons to be supervised while on a mission, there were times were it could not be helped. Magnus had clients he needed to deal with and Alec was still going back and forth trying to tie down the Downworlders with Shadowhunters. It had gotten easier with the years. The new generation of Shadowhunters were more open minded than they used to and Downworlders did not have such a big hatred towards the nephilim. Though there were still people who thought otherwise, it was a constant fight to make the world a better place. 

Rafael and Max were the perfect example of how strong a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder could be if they worked together. Since they had grown together and were raised by a loving family of both Shadowhunters and Downworlders, they knew the importance of each species. It had been hard, growing up in a world where they were not accepted completely. Max was usually looked down due to being a Warlock who wanted to fight like a Shadowhunter. And Rafael was usually made fun of by other Downworlders when he was seen making potions like a warlock. But they knew better than let it affect them. They knew they were loved, they knew they were special, and that’s all that mattered. 

“Maybe next time I should take a blade” Max was saying out loud as they walked through the doors of the Institute. “I mean, magic spells can only do so much. But what if I need hand in hand combat?”  
“You’re good at fighting” Rafael reasoned.  
“Obviously” Max rolled his eyes “Maybe you should be the one with a blade…I mean, your arrows don’t actually work as good, do they?”  
“What are you talking about?” Rafael frowned “My arrows work just fine. They used to be Dad’s”  
“I guess” Max sighed “I still think we could have been out of there faster”  
“So we ask uncle Jace to train with us tomorrow” Rafael suggested “We can ask Dad too, if he’s not busy”

 

They stopped by the staircase when they saw someone walking down them. They looked up and saw their grandmother, Maryse Lightwood, walking down with the same grace she had always possessed. She looked powerful and all business, like she always did. However, as her grandchildren, Rafael and Max knew she had a soft side.

“Grandma!” Max exclaimed happily. Maryse had been in Idris for the last couple of weeks and they had not seen each other at all.  
“Hello Max, Rafael” Maryse nodded at them and then looked at the gear they were wearing. “Went on patrol?”  
“There was an attack on the east side” Rafael explained “we took care of it”  
“Good” Maryse nodded “Go get clean. Rafael, your father is waiting on the library for you”  
“Dad?” Rafael frowned “Why? What’s wrong?”  
“We have some business to discuss” Maryse brushed it off “Now go, will you?  
“Can I go too?” Max asked “Is he waiting for me too?”  
“Not this time Max” Maryse shook her head “You are free to go at the moment”

Rafael and Max shared a look before shrugging and moving to clean up. Once on the room he used in the Institute, Rafael took off his gear and placed a new iratze on his arm, where had gotten a scratch. It wasn’t too big, so he just moved on after the rune was made. He took a quick shower, cleaning out all the ichor and mud on his skin. Once he was done, he dressed in normal clothes, just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt withs some random logo, and then walked towards the library.

Once there, he found Alec and Magnus sitting in front of the desk, with Maryse and Robert on the other side of the desk. Rafael closed the door quietly, trying to figure out what was happening in there. Alec heard his steps against the wooden floor, and turned towards him. Alec tried to smile at him, but Rafael could see the tension on his father’s shoulders and the set of his jaw. 

“Rafe” Alec spoke softly “Come here son”  
“Did I do something?” Rafael asked afraid, now that everyone was looking at him.  
“Of course not” Magnus spoke “You’re not in trouble”  
“Then…what’s going on?” Rafael asked with a frown, taking a seat between his parents.  
“We wanted to talk to you” Robert started, staring at him from the other side of the desk.  
“About what?” Rafael asked, still confused.  
“You are 16 years old now” Maryse said “And we’ve seen you grow into a great Shadowhunter. You fight with the same fierceness your father used to at your age, even better”  
“We’re very proud of you” Robert nodded “However, it has caught our attention that in a few months you’ll be 17 years old and after that you’ll turn 18”  
“Yeah…that’s what happens when you grow up” Rafael said matter-of-factly.

Magnus snickered next to him and Alec sent him a glare, though it had no real heat behind it. Robert took a deep breath, almost as if he was containing the yell he was about to give his grandson. 

“Rafael” Robert started “From the moment you learned about your Shadowhunter heritage, you learned about the importance of runes and their power, specially a rune such as the Parabatai rune. Your own father and uncle have been Parabatai for many years”  
“Yeah!” Rafe nodded “They are united, they protect each other and share strengths”  
“Correct” Maryse smiled at him “You know the importance of Parabatais in the Shadowhunter community. Not many find someone to be Parabatai with”  
“Yeah…I know this” Rafael frowned and then turned to look at everyone in the room with confusion, focusing last on his parents “Why are you guys telling me this?”  
“What your grandparents mean” Alec started “Is that we would like to know if you’ve thought about going through the ceremony with someone”  
“Oh” Rafe said and then frowned some more “But I already have a Parabatai”  
“You do?” Maryse asked surprised.  
“Yeah” Rafael nodded “I’ve known he is my Parabatai for some time now”  
“Who is this Shadowhunter?” Robert asked “We should inform the Silent Brothers right away!”  
“No” Rafael shook his head “We can’t go through the ceremony….it won’t work anyways”  
“What do you mean, dear?” Maryse asked  
“Rafael?” Magnus asked softly “Who is he? The now you consider your Parabatai?”  
“Max” Rafael said, as if it were obvious “I thought you guys knew”  
“Oh Rafe” Maryse sighed sadly “You do know he can’t wear runes, don’t you?”  
“We know it is hard sometimes” Robert started “But you are old enough to know that your brother is different”  
“We’re all different” Rafael said harshly “Just because he’s a warlock does not mean he’s different. You are different because you’re not a warlock!”  
“That’s not what your grandfather meant, Rafael” Maryse cut in.  
“Though he is absolutely right” Magnus interjected in defence of his son “Max is not different from any of us!”  
“What I meant is that Max can’t wear the rune of Parabatai” Robert said “He can’t be your Parabatai, Rafe, since he’s not a Shadowhunter”  
“Being a Parabatai is much more than just a rune!” Rafael protested. “Being Parabatai means you’re lifetime partners. That you’re willing to put your life in the line to save each other. You understand each other more than anyone could, you love them unconditionally. That’s what Parabatai means. Dad and Uncle Jace are Parabatai not because they wear a rune, but because they love and care for each other. Uncle Jem and Uncle Will used to be like that too…And so are Max and I. We don’t need a rune to do that”

The room was stunned into silence when Rafael finished. Seeing how the way he had burst out, Rafael slid down his seat, trying to make himself as small as he could. Shyness overcame him suddenly, and he blushed furiously with embarrassment.

“Well” Magnus said, suddenly cheerful “You’ve heard him. I think we’re done here”

Rafael looked up at his father with wide eyes. Magnus looked down at him and winked, standing up from his seat. Alec soon followed, and motioned for Rafael to do the same. The older Shadowhunter smiled down at his son as he stood up and Rafe offered a shy smile in return. 

“Maryse, Robert.” Magnus nodded at his mother and father-in-law “Always a pleasure”

The three of them walked out of the room and found Max waiting for them on the hallway. Max smiled at the sight of his parents and moved to hug them both. Magnus offered for them to go get dinner somewhere in the city, and Max instantly agreed. The two warlocks started walking away, giving options of some exotic food they could eat. Alec chuckled at the sight of the two of them, and started following them. He waited for his oldest son to join him on the walk back and then ruffled Rafael’s hair, like he used to when the young Shadowhunter was a kid.

“We’re proud of you Rafe” Alec said softly, and received a bright smile from his son in return.


End file.
